Secluded Lovers by mikanlove - DLC
by tatzecom
Summary: So, this is a DLC for Secluded Lovers by mikanlove. It contains some M-rated content, welp, most of it is gonna be M-rated since mikanlove is underage and can't publish it :D Although it is short now, the quality and length of each chapter will increase, as I am learning to write fanfictions! Warning, this fanfiction contains Lemon, Nudity and sometimes PwP
1. Chapter 22 - DLC

So, this is like the inofficial DLC to mikanloves story "Secluded Lovers", where you can read all the M-rated stuff, since I am 17, and in Germany, this is the equivalent to M, so enjoy, I dont know :D Also, dear mikanlove, I borrowed Misaki and Takumi for myself, if you wish to have them just for yourself, just say it, I don't want trouble ^^

Oh, and this is the obligatory Disclaimer, where I say stuff like "I don´t own Maid Sama, just my own content." So, yeah *shrugs*

*Misaki bashed into her room after Takumi kissed her*

"Ohhh, Takumi, I am so gonna surprise you, you will be speechless!"

Misaki quickly stripes off her current clothing including underwear. Except for the panties, she decided it would be better to leave them on, she got a feeling.

She decided to go with a black dress, which fits perfectly to her raven hair.

"Ha, yes, this will work for the plan!"

She was so busy with changing her clothes, that she didn't notice the emerald eyed door peeking through the door. He pushed it silently open, sneaking right behind her. From this distance, he could see her goosebumps on her soft skin.

He was only a few centimeters away, when she noticed hot air on her neck. She turned around furiously, ready to fight the murder-photografer-guy, clenching her fists. Only to see Takumi with his jar dropped down into the ground floor.

"Ihhk, Takumi you perverted Alien" she said as her face heats up to shine in a redder tone than it did ever.

"What, I was curious what you were doing up here! I wanted to see!"

"You sick pervert! Turn around!"

"Why? I like the view!" Takumi said while standing and looking at his girlfriend. Misaki tries to cover herself as good as she can, but Takumi can still see the outline of her soft boobs. He like the feeling of them being pressed against his chest when he hugs her.

"This is embarrassing! Turn around, I want to pick up a towel or at least something else!" Misaki was about to freak out. This sick-minded guy just stood there, inspecting her from head to toe.

"No can do, my sweet little girlfriend! Just go ahead and grab a towel, I won't stop you…" He said this while grinning sheepishly.

"Ok, if you insist!" she glanced back.

She then moves her arms to the sides, revealing what was invisible before. Her breasts were standing right without any problems, as if she was wearing a bra under her skin, her pink nipples were erected from the cold weather. Takumi was standing there, in pure silence.

She then quickly gets herself a towel and wraps it around her shoulders to cover herself.

"We have to repeat that tonight" Takumi smirks. He then goes to her and kisses her, before she could make a move or any kind of comment.

After a long time, she pulls away from the kiss.

"Takumi you idiot…"

"Alright, I will go back downstairs and wait for your -surprise-" he smirks before he goes out of the room and downstairs.

Misaki falls backward onto her bed and enjoys the endorphins in her body. After all, she couldn't stay mad at Takumi, he was such a nice person, such a nice boyfriend, because that's what they were, right? They were in a relationship!

End of Chapter 22 - DLC

Hope you enjoyed it, hope mikanlove enjoyed it!

 _tatzecom_


	2. Chapter 25 - DLC

Hey folks, its me again, this time with a longer chapter and a little bit more "fun" (I mean sex) between our characters *smirk*

Now, sit down in your armchair, get yourself a cup of nice coffee and enjoy :D

So, yeah, Misaki and Takumi are still in the bathroom, but finally, Takumi manages to get Misakis hair dry.

He humms as he drives his hands through her now dry hair.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She pouts. Deep inside her, she loved it. She loved it, whenever he ran his fingers through her hair, whenever he hugged her, well, she loved it in general whenever he touched her. _What are you thinking Misaki? Why are you so crazy after him?_ She asked herself.

"I want to fell the hair of my sweet girlfriend" he chuckles.

"I told you, I will kick you _where-the-sun-never-shines_ if call me like that and make those suggestive suggestions!"

Takumi decides to take the risk and step up the game. He grabs her waist and pulls her towards him, now hugging her from behind.

She saw in the mirror in front of them that she turned red for the thousand time.

"Get off me!"

"But you are my girl. Why would I let you go?"

"I know what I said, but I didn't mean it!" She growls out.

"You didn't?" He lets her go and makes a step back, making an unhappy face.

"Now, now I am sad!" he says with a deep voice.

"Sorry, Takumi. I am so sorry, I do love you. I just cant…. Its just, i-its just too much for me."

"So you love me? To be quite honest, I cant believe you. Show me!" He says, suddenly the whiny voice was gone, at its place was now a naughty one.

"What? HOW?"

"I don't know… Maybe you should give your boyfriend a kiss?"

He leans slightly forward, looking her deep into her eyes.

Misaki decides to play along. Before he could do anything weird or even worse, sexually, she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

But as she pulled back, she felt his hands at the back of his head. Takumi pulled her closer and gave her an intense kiss on her mouth.

Begging for entrance, he tipped with the tip of his tongue against her upper lip, and intentionally she gave in and let his tongue slide in.

Their tongues fight against each other while Misaki couldn't hold it anymore. She lets out a quit moan into Takumis mouth, just before tapping his arm, signalling him she needs to breath.

"Now, that wasn't too bad, wasn't it?"

"How… How can you hold for so long without even being out of air?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to kiss you! Maybe we should take this a little bit further?" He makes a suggestively break after -bit-.

'Oh gosh, why is he such a perv? And why am I falling for it?' Misaki asks to herself. Takumi looked at her face and saw how she was thinking, how her brain tried to figure something out. He saw her into her eyes, questioning her.

'This guy… .'

This time, she leaned in and kisses him hungrily, surprising Takumi completely.

Takumi slowly slides his hand up and down her back, sneaking down to the bottom of her shirt. He grabs it softy, lifting it up and finally sliding it over her head, off of her.

Takumi was surprised as Misaki showed no resistance, but on the contrary, she leaned more forward, signalling him she was happy about it.

Suddenly, she pulls back and grabs Takumis hand violently. She quickly walked out the bathroom, Takumi almost stumbling because of the speedy surprise.

She goes straight ahead into the bedroom of herself, not the one of Takumi. She pushes him on the bed and sits on top of him.

Takumi, surprised as he was, quickly recovers and pulls her closer to him and kiss her again.

Intentionally, Misaki starts to grind him, slowly at first, increasing the speed and pressure she applies as time goes by.

She gasps and shys away as she felt his arousal.

"What? What's wrong?" Takumi looks at her now bright red face.

"You, I, I just started to rub my hips against yours and then, I think, do you?"

"I what?"

She just looks shy away.

"Hey, hey" he smiles at her, "hey, everythings alright. If you don't want to go further, its alright" he says with his deep and soft voice.

"No, no, I want to go, but, I don't know what to do… The last time I got, you know, 'private' with somebody was back in highschool…"

"Yeah, I know"

"What? How do you know?" she asks inquisitive.

"Don't you remember who you gave your virginity to?" he chuckles naughtily.

"You mean… Did we both?"

"Yeah, yeah" he chuckled again.

Misaki, turning into a deep red colour, similar to an tomato, giggled a little bit and looked him into his eyes. Shortly after, she leans back in, kissing him again and this time, tracing her fingers down his belly and in his _where-the-sun-never-shines-region_.

He shivered as he felt her, slowly circling her hand above his member.

He drove his hand down to her slip and started to play with it and sliding his hand under it, questioning her.

She pressed her hips against his in permission. He quickly shifted his weight and now she was laying on the bed and Takumi right beside her, still hugging her.

"I, I cant stand it longer! Please Takumi, make me yours!"

Takumi drove his hand further down, sliding his fingers over her hotter and hotter getting womanhood.

At his touch, Misaki lets out a fainting moan. In anticipation, she pushes her hips against his fingers, begging for more.

Takumi slides the last sperating piece of cloth down her legs and threw them into one corner of the room. He plants kisses down her belly until he reaches her folds. Planting kisses in circles around her womanhood, giving at first the legs, then the belly again and then again her leg kisses.

He then slowly goes around to her most intimate parts. Her drives his tongue slowly around her womanhood, drawing the alphabet.

Misaki could hold it any longer. As she reaches her first climax in literally months, she grabs the back of Takumis back and pushes him between her legs while shoving her hips against her face as she was send over the edge. Her whole body was tensed up and she covered Takumi in her fluids as she reached oblivion, finally living what she had dreamed for months.

Takumi raised his head, surprised how quickly she came and how strong she came. He licked the area around his mouth before wiping his face clean.

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry! But it just felt so good, and I didn't wanted to end!" She tells him with a whiny voice.

"Hey, hey, don't you worry! You taste so good, mmmhhh!" he humms with a kind of singy voice.

He let her rest for a few moments before he slides his fingers through he folds, making her squeak a little bit. Right after he heard her cute voice, he pushed his index finger a little bit into her, slowly and softly penetrating her. He looked up to her eyes and sees how she closed her eyes in pleasure, starting to breathe heavier and heavier each time he slides his finger in and out of her. Shortly after, he adds another finger and after two deep slides, she cums for the second time.

"Takumi, please take me! I want you so badly right now!" Misaki pushes herself a little bit up and kisses Takumi hungrily. He still got his pants on, but she could clearly feel his arousal.

She made him lay on his back and drove her fingers down to his boxers. She pulled them down, revealing his monstrous eleven-inch member. She gaspes at the view of his enormous meat.

She climbed back on top of him, holding his manhood in her hands and giving it a few good strokes before she tried and inserted him into her.

Takumi felt how tight she was after all this time and how she was slowly adjusting to his size.

Moan after moan escaped her mouth, just by sitting on him. She sat on him for a short while, trying to handle his waaaaay to large dong. But soon, she moved up and down slightly, driving him insane.

Noticing how hard it was for him to keep control of himself and not just bursting into a wild and relentless fuck session. She saw in his eyes he didn't wanted to fuck her, he wanted to make love with her.

She decides to tease him more, now she got nearly complete control over him. She slowed down a little bit more and pressed her chest against his. He increased breathing and she felt how his member starter throbbing.

Now she couldn't hold it longer as well and started to go up until he almost fell out before she let herself slide down, making sure to clench as she goes up and to stroke as she goes down.

After a few good slides, she felt herself nearing climax, but before she could think about cumming, Takumi got up and lifted her up with his arms. He pressed her against the wall to support her and started to thrust in and out in a steady rhythm.

"faster… so-o close…" She muffled into his chest.

"close, as in…"

"fasTER! PLEASE" She begged and he promptly followed her wish, increasing his speed.

He felt himself nearing his limit. But before he could do anything, he felt her inner walls tighten up. She climaxed for the third time this evening, and this time, it was too much for Takumi to hold on and he unleashed the beast inside her, missing the timing window to pull out.

They just stood there for a good minute, catching breath and kissing each other tenderly.

"We should go and clean up, don't you think?" he chuckles while looking at her.

"Ture that. Lets go into the bathroom and shower" She smiles back at him.

Takumi lets her down, they grab their underwear and shirts and stuff and head into the bathroom. After Takumi showered, its was Misakis turn.

After she finished, she dried herself and Takumi tried and blow dried her hair.

"Huh, I feel like this happened before" he chuckles.

"But the last time, you didn't even wanted me to look at you" he adds to tease her a little bit.

So, guys, that's the DLC for chapter 25. Sorry for letting you wait so long, because I haven't had time and stuff (school, some of you may know :D)

I will see you, you will see me, we are all seeing us next time

tatzecom


End file.
